


[翻译] 彻头彻尾，一对怪人

by nattraven



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Magical Creatures, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattraven/pseuds/nattraven
Summary: 他俩在场地上漫步时，她想，真是奇怪的组合，纽特顶着一头乱发，围着长长的赫奇帕奇围巾，口袋里装着小精灵和猫头鹰饲料，而莉塔，神情严肃，披着昂贵的袍子。彻头彻尾，一对怪人。但那感觉很对。





	[翻译] 彻头彻尾，一对怪人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Proper Pair of Misfits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908978) by [per_mare_ad_astra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/per_mare_ad_astra/pseuds/per_mare_ad_astra). 



> 感谢作者的授权；）

“送你个大礼，莱斯特兰奇，反正你家人什么也不会给你！”

莉塔立刻伸手去够魔杖，但她迟了一步——三重诅咒在那之前就将她仰面击倒。倒下时她双手撑地，一阵剧痛沿着她左臂传来。书包沿着肩膀滑了下去，书包一边上逐渐蔓延的黑色污渍提醒她墨水瓶碎了。又一次。

她慢慢站起身，那两个袭击她的格兰芬多女孩发出嘲笑声，她气血上涌，但忍住了。还不行。她拾起书包，抚平裙子和长袍上的褶皱，紧了紧领带，把一缕不听话的黑发拨到耳后。她数到十，向其中一个拿出魔杖的女孩投去冷冷一瞥。有片刻之间，她想过就这么走开。然后那女孩挑起眉毛，明知莉塔不该还手，但仍在挑衅。

于是莉塔遂了她的意，还击的恶咒足有原先那个两倍恶毒。

那女孩脸上爆出痘子，大声尖叫，她的朋友则在喊教授，这些声音和莉塔脚下的鞋子磕出的啪嗒啪嗒声混在一起，在石头走廊里回荡。她有点想留下来看看自己的杰作，但内心已经开始责备自己。不过她就是忍不住，从来忍不住。

她会因为这事再吃一周的禁闭，也许两周。她不在乎。唯一烦恼的是她得在圣诞假期之后受罚——如果她现在就被关禁闭，至少还能消磨掉一些时间。她已经觉得难过了，想到漫漫无尽的假日，想到余下的学生要如何享受假期和礼物，而她在城堡的走廊里像个幽灵一样游荡，没人想她，也没人记得她。

孤独的小莉塔.莱斯特兰奇，她苦涩地想。过去一年中，有几件事变好了，但孤身一人的状态并没有什么变化。这些女孩还有几小时就能回到家，满心溺爱的家长们会宠坏她们，而莉塔又是一个人。

于是她向城堡里那个能让她短暂忘记一切的地方走去。走下层层楼梯，路过几个满是空教室的无人走廊，穿过盖着一层厚厚白雪的变形术庭院，她终于走到藏在阴影中的那个木门前，手和脸因为寒冷而微微发疼，但她并不在意。

纽特的王国。她的庇护所。

“你会照顾它们的吧，莉塔？”几天之前，纽特认真地问过她。她当然答应了，肯定说了至少有五遍，纽特像个鸡妈妈一样紧张，急于确认他的动物们不会因为他不在而孤独。

它们绝对不会的——莉塔打算把所有空闲时间都花在碗橱里，修复狐媚子的翅膀，给弗洛伯毛虫喂食，再和那只毛茸茸的猫狸子玩一会儿，它似乎认养她为主人。她还是孤独一人，不过至少多了陪伴，比去年多，比过去任何一年都多。

“阿拉霍洞开。”

什么也没发生。莉塔收起魔杖，有点恼火地叹了口气。总有一天纽特会记得锁上碗橱，但肯定不是今天。她推开门，料想其中一定混乱如常：散落四周的大小容器，适应所有伙食的成包成罐的食物，各种装满水以便放置小小的水生动物的碗……

她没想到的是，这里头还有一个头发乱糟糟的赫奇帕奇。他两腿交叉着坐在窗沿，捧着一只毛茸茸的小家伙，正柔声对它说话。有那么一瞬间，莉塔以为自己的头脑跟她开了个玩笑——反正也不是第一次了——但并没有，眼前这一切都是真的。

“纽特。”她有些惊讶。门在她身后发出一声钝重的声音，关上了。“我以为你已经走了。你难道不该在收拾东西？火车还有一小时就要开了……”

“我留下来。”他简短地回答，没有看她。他很少看着人说话，但莉塔并不介意。

她皱起眉头。“但你没签字说要留下。而且你 **告诉过** 我你是要回家的，记得吗？你给我看了你哥哥的信……”

“我和伯恩斯教授谈过了，他搞定了一切。”他飞快地瞥了她一眼，向她匆匆笑了一下，目光又垂下来。“妈妈和忒修斯好得很，他们不需要我。”

那谁需要呢？她想。她环视了一圈拥挤的房间，打量着里面所有的巢穴和生物。哪一个让纽特决定留下？

去年是一只渡鸦幼鸟，梅林在上，距离她第一次踏进这个碗橱已经有这么久了吗？她想起自己起初的讶异与惊喜，但在所有之上，她感到的是好奇。她一直在想那个装满奇妙小动物的房间，还有那个似乎对它们了如指掌的男孩。没过多久，她就再一次找到那个地方，还有那个男孩。

而现在，这里像是家。感觉比家还要好。

她心中对这意外变动有些困惑，但仍然跑上石阶，在经过一个冷冰冰的地方时打了个寒颤。纽特在房间内施了一组复杂的加热与降温咒语，以完美适应不同生物的习性。那一开始同样令她惊诧，她之前没想到那个斯卡曼德男孩有能力施展这样的魔法，他大部分课上都在走神，所以一开始她并不觉得他有多聪明。很快她发现自己错了——纽特是她认识的最聪明的人之一。

她翘着腿在他身边坐下，两人膝盖几乎碰到一起，这次她看清楚了那个生物。那是只蒲绒绒，桃子色绒毛表示它是只雄性。看见它在发抖，莉塔皱起眉头：“他感冒了吗？”

“是的，但并不是很严重。”纽特说。他轻轻地抚摸蒲绒绒的脑袋，那可怜的小生物发出一声悲鸣。“他只是有点伤风，你能为他煮点提神剂吗？额外加点——”

“额外加缬草枝， 我知道。”她当然知道。她没有纽特的直觉，但论照顾魔法生物，她知道的东西绰绰有余——看在梅林的份上，这也是为什么他一开始要她照看它们。“纽特，你确定要留下来？你家人不会想你吗？”

“忒修斯有一大堆部里的聚会要去，妈妈要照顾骏鹰。”他心不在焉地说。他偏了偏脑袋，蒲绒绒也模仿起他的动作，几乎要翻倒，“我觉得，我要是留下来，对所有人都好。”

或许他还是不信任让她来照顾他的生物。是这样，不是吗？不过那样的话，他为什么看上去对她挺好，为什么要让她去煮药而不是自己动手呢？

“如果你确定的话……”她怀疑地说。

“确定。”

莉塔暗自皱了皱眉，走到他们用来放魔药配料的架子前，开始称量缬草枝。

“你很快就会好的，我保证。”她听见纽特悄悄地说，“你还要记得感谢莉塔，对不对，帕特里克？”

她仍在试图搞清楚这一切，但她仍然忍不住抽动了嘴角。“蒲绒绒帕特里克？（Patrick the Puffskein）”她乐了，“你知道，我以为你的取名水平会有所提升，结果现在看来只是越来越糟啊。”

“呃，这么说，我不觉得一个管自己的猫狸子叫欧忒耳佩的人应该来评判我。”

“那比管一只猫头鹰叫奥斯卡要强。”她反驳道。

“恕难苟同。”

她转身看他。他正冲她露出微笑，一闪即逝，于是她转回坩锅和手中的原料。她在坩锅下点起一小团火，这时，蒲绒绒向她滚了过来，好奇地观望着，偶尔发出抽鼻子的声音。

在她准备加入第一轮蜂蜜水的时候，纽特叫她：“莉塔？”

“嗯？”

“能借我支羽毛笔吗？我，呃，我还没告诉忒修斯计划有变。”他有点难为情地说。

她几乎是亲切地翻翻眼睛。“我书包后面的口袋里有几支。”那些都是便宜的老鹰羽毛笔，不过她现在手上也就只有这些了——她最喜欢的孔雀羽毛笔之前碎成了很多片，因为找不齐所有的碎片，没法用恢复如初修复。她得等到下次去霍格莫德的时候再买，因为她心里有数，不会让她父亲替她去买。

一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，然后是停顿。“你的墨水瓶坏了。”纽特听上去有些困惑，“你知道吗？”

“我来的路上撞见几个朋友。”她干巴巴地说，“别担心，我等下弄干净。”

“哦。”

他没再问更多的问题，莉塔因此心怀感激，之后也没怎么说话。沉默在两人间以舒适节奏缓缓落下来，在过去一年中他俩都习惯如此。她动手煮魔药，偶尔偷偷向他那里瞥上一眼。她看着他有点可笑的姿势（过去几个月他变高了很多，而且不太知道该往哪里搁自己的手脚），写东西时非常专注因而很少停下，用羽毛笔逗逗帕特里克，又在帕特里克用长长的舌头卷住他的食指时微笑。

她仍然不明白纽特为什么还不回家，只勉强将其理解为这是他古怪性格的一部分。他是个谜团，毫无疑问是她遇到过的最奇怪的人，但她很高兴眼下他在自己身边。

 

***

现在她不是独自一人，莉塔原本以为的无聊、绝望假期迅速变成一些别的东西，更加丰富多彩、充满冒险。

纽特对于受伤的生物，正如金加隆对嗅嗅那样有吸引力，又或者，他只是非常擅长找到它们。无论如何，蒲绒绒帕特里克只是许多生物中的一个。现在他们可以在霍格沃茨随心所欲地游荡，因此他们就这么做了：霍格沃茨的每一个角落他们都去过，从天文塔顶端，他们找到了一只迷路的谷仓猫头鹰，到禁林边缘，在那里纽特带她看了蝾螈们冬眠的地方。和他在一起花掉这么多时间很奇怪——通常他们仅仅在屈指可数的几节课上、还有周末见面，但她很快就习惯在城堡里跟着他、看他做事，即使那样很消耗精力。

“纽特。”某个下午，她又好气又好笑地呼唤道。他们在禁林里，但并没有走到深处，因此她并不担心会有什么潜藏着可怕生物，她比较担心的是那个鲁莽的赫奇帕奇，透过层层积雪的枝条，她几乎要看不见他。“纽特！”

“一会儿就好，我马上到了！”

“纽特，拜托，你会摔下来的。”

她不知道他行动可以如此迅捷：片刻之前他还站在莉塔身边，接着，在她反应过来之前，他就爬上一棵老橡树的半截，现在他正小心翼翼地保持平衡，一只手伸向上方，试图够到一只翅膀不知道被什么东西卡住了的小仙子。她本打算跟着他爬上树，但她不相信那细长、覆盖着霜的枝桠。任何头脑正常的人都不会去爬树，但纽特.斯卡曼德才不会让人身安全这种愚蠢的小事挡在他和魔法生物中间，因此莉塔猜测自己的责任就是陪他乱来，同时看住了免得他摔断脖子。

“哈，好啦。”

果然不出她所料，他抓住小仙子的同时脚下一滑，伴随着一声被扼住似的惊叫，他向下坠落。

“减震止速！”

咒语效果立竿见影，纽特下落的速度变慢，最终轻轻落在雪地上的时候她感到一阵少有的骄傲。不过，他则没浪费半点时间在自己身上，他担心的是自己手中拢着的小仙子。他同样也没注意到自己的长袍湿透了。

“来吧，我们现在就可以修好你的翅膀。很快你就没事了。”莉塔听见他喃喃道。她嘴角抽动了一下。

“不客气，斯卡曼德先生。”她意有所指地说。

“啊，对，谢谢你，莉塔。”他心不在焉，恐怕也不知道自己在因为什么感谢莉塔，但这次她轻轻放过。莉塔翻翻眼睛，他俩走出森林的路上，她将自己的一只手套变形成毯子，又把毯子丢上纽特肩头。

他管那小仙子叫弗洛伦斯，很显然仙子们都是成群结队地行动，无法忍受落单，所以它的朋友们也跟着他们一起回了城堡。等弗洛伦斯好起来的时候，它们对这个地方有了感情，不请自来地长住下来，碗橱里充满了它们的光芒和持久不息的交谈声。要说圣诞节装饰，莉塔想，全霍格沃茨也没有比它们更可爱的了。

接下来的日子也差不多。他们下到厨房里，分享了整整一篮子碎肉派，他们去了猫头鹰棚屋，边聊天边看着雪落下来，他们在碗橱里花去很多时间讨论魔法生物和它们的产地……当纽特暗示他有点想潜到黑湖里看看格林迪洛的时候，莉塔严肃拒绝了，但她正说教到一半的时候，纽特抬头看她，脸上是一个小小的、被逗乐了的笑容。这时她才反应过来，纽特是在逗她。这一点也不好笑。算了，还是有点好笑，一点点而已。

同样要感谢他的是，不经意的，也是第一次，莉塔发现自己在霍格沃茨过得很开心。圣诞假期对她来说总是一段孤独痛苦的时光，但她现在有纽特，因此忽略其他一切变得容易。他会去找她，聊聊炸尾螺和霍克拉普——当他确定有人会认真听他讲话的时候，他健谈得惊人——而她不由自主地会被他的热切所打动。

他俩在场地上漫步的时候，她想，真是奇怪的组合，纽特顶着一头乱发，围着长长的赫奇帕奇围巾，口袋里装着小精灵和猫头鹰饲料，而莉塔，神情严肃，披着昂贵的袍子。彻头彻尾，一对怪人。但那感觉很对。

不过，她仍然忍不住会想他人会如何看待这一点，更确切地说，她的家族会怎么想——一个莱斯特兰奇和一个混血巫师在禁林游荡，袍子边上和裙子上溅满了泥浆，举止跟得体隔着十万八千里。或许他们压根不在乎，就像他们大部分时间那样彻底无视她的存在，或许他们在乎，然后她可能就再也不能见到唯一一个似乎真的挺喜欢她的人。

她尝试不去想这些，反正她永远不明白那些人在想什么。这些年在霍格沃茨她从来没收到过家里的一封信。她曾经为此感到难过——一年级圣诞节的时候哭着入睡的经历仍历历在目——但她长大了些。她接受现状，知道现实如此，即使她偶尔会期望能有所不同，但说到底毫无意义。

有些日子会格外难捱，尤其是现在，每一日都在提醒她自己缺失了人人都有的东西。

“跟我说说你的家庭吧。”一个落霜的早晨，她对纽特说。那天空气清爽，银装素裹，辽阔的珍珠灰的天空延伸至目力不能及之处。他们正坐在天文塔顶端，莉塔的双腿在边缘晃荡，纽特坐在她身边。他刚刚收到又一只傲慢的棕色猫头鹰来信，这些天来的第五次，莉塔忍不住又开口问。

“我告诉过你了。”纽特心不在焉地说。他向前弯着腰，忙着喂那只猫头鹰。

他确实告诉过她。非常简短。她知道斯卡曼德夫人养骏鹰，还知道所有骏鹰的名字，每一只骏鹰花了多长时间学会飞行。她还知道纽特的哥哥是个傲罗，纽特并不十分喜欢他，不过也就这么多。她知道他们，但并不了解他们。

“再多说点。”她坚持道，“你的兄弟，忒修斯——他是什么样的人？他为什么要给你寄那么多信？”

她或许不该问。她正刺探一个本该避免的话题，避免是为了她自己好，因为纽特显然不喜欢谈论它。但她就是有需要，想要知道纽特那普通的、充满爱意的家庭——和她的家如此不同——她从来不擅长控制自己的冲动。

纽特从那只猫头鹰那里抬头，他蓝绿色的眼睛对上了她。他通常很难和人对视，但现在他盯着她，目光里有些强烈的东西。迎接他的全部注意力让人不安，莉塔措手不及，仿佛过多地暴露了自己。她的心跳漏了一拍。

仿佛过了一个小小的永恒之后，纽特又垂下目光，从口袋里摸出另一份猫头鹰口粮。“你不会喜欢忒修斯的。”他说。

“哦？”

“他对猫狸子过敏。”

莉塔盯着他，想要理解他的话。接着她皱起了眉头，困惑于这令人摸不着头脑的回答，当她准备开口的时候，又瞧见了纽特那小小的、扭歪了的微笑。他又在逗她了——过去这几天，他好像开始喜欢这么做了。

她哼笑，他看上去有点开心。“哦，他怎么敢。他还犯过什么大罪？”

于是纽特告诉她了。他告诉她有一回他偷偷带了一只生病的猫狸子回家，把它藏在自己房间里，结果忒修斯一走进来就开始打喷嚏，导致事情败露。他告诉她圣诞节的时候，忒修斯不喜欢跟他出去找小仙子，但他把仙子们带回家后，忒修斯总是会帮他装饰圣诞树。他讲了好几个故事，让莉塔对年长的斯卡曼德有了更清晰的印象，依纽特的标准，他有点太专横，但莉塔对他不感兴趣，让她着迷的是纽特谈论自己兄长的神情，有点愤愤不平，但也掩藏不住语调中暗藏的喜爱。

“忒修斯非常……”当莉塔问及更多的时候，纽特竭力寻找合适的词，“他喜欢规定。他总是做他应该做的事情，所以人们喜欢他。”莉塔明白纽特对此并不买账。没什么好惊讶的：纽特是那个比起循规蹈矩，更会去打破它们的人。

“你喜欢他吗？”

“大部分时候是的。有时候他又让我有点抓狂，因为他……他……唔，他是忒修斯。”他冲莉塔眨眨眼，短暂地笑了笑，“他觉得我特别烦人。我想大部分人都是这么觉得。但他总是对我很好。你的家里有人像这样吗？”

她几乎又要大笑了，但这次没有真的笑意。

她不缺亲戚：莱斯特兰奇家延伸很广，和差不多每一个法国纯血家族有遥远血亲关系。她肯定有数不清的表亲、姑妈、叔叔，她一个也不在乎。她只有她父亲。

她曾经有过别人，但再也没有了。

“没有。”她说，胸中仿佛有什么东西在痛苦地扭曲，“我谁也没有。”

她在想那是什么感觉，有爱你的妈妈和兄弟，有他们给你寄来的信和手制牛轧糖，因为太在乎你而让你觉得不自在。在这些感觉扎根之前，她把它们推到一边——她总是小心不让它们占据自己心绪——即使纽特给她讲的故事仿佛刀子一样伤人，她就是没法不去想。她很高兴纽特有在乎他的人，但是，哦，她那对他家庭的嫉妒太粗砺真实了。

即使她配不上，她也想要那样的东西。

在听纽特说话的时候，过去几天她压抑着的黑暗想法与怀疑逐渐又浮了上来。她恨自己鼓动纽特说这些。她不愿再听。但她做不到。她低头看着地面，前后晃荡着双腿，心中皱缩起来。

不是第一次，她在想纽特留下来到底是为什么，因为这其中肯定有原因。他肯定不完全是因为一只生病的蒲绒绒和碗橱里那些受伤的动物留在霍格沃茨的——照顾它们是莉塔的职责，他知道的。他不必留下来，尤其是有人想要他回去的时候。他不该留下来。这里没东西、没有人让他留下来。

要是她有个可以回去的美满家庭，她肯定第一个跳上火车。她实在不能理解为什么有人不那么做。

“你本该回家跟他们在一起，纽特。“她打断他，“回到忒修斯和你妈妈那里去。”

在她好好思考之前，那些话就脱口而出，尖锐又诚实。她立刻就希望自己能收回那些话，她并不是那个意思。这些话会让纽特为难，尽管她本意并非如此，但这么说就好像故意要把纽特推开。但她就是不明白。

“不，我——”纽特竭力寻找合适的词，“我不会这么做的。”

“但你很想他们。“她坚持道，同时把脸转向他。

”是的。“他们四目相对，有那么一瞬间，他似乎想说点什么，但最终沉默着又去抚摸那只猫头鹰的羽毛。

她不知道如何回答。她觉得自己可能在生他的气，或者在生自己的气，又或者只是觉得难过。她的情绪似乎总是纠结在一起、难以分清，而她现在太累，不想去解开那些疙瘩了。

一阵冷风，她打了个寒颤，抱起膝盖坐着，向着湖面和环抱着霍格沃茨的、落雪的群山远眺。她能感觉到纽特正看着她，同时忍不住想他看见了什么：一个没有家庭的女孩，每年这个时候没人想起她。孤独的莉塔.莱斯特兰奇。她想起那两个格兰芬多女孩的奚落，努力把自己再缩得小一点，仿佛这样那些声音就不会在她脑海里回响——它们或许无甚新意、令人恼火，但其中也有许多真相，确确实实会伤人。

沉默被拉得更长。纽特没有移开目光，从他打量她的样子，莉塔觉得自己似乎是他的那些动物们的一员。过了一会儿，他从她的余光里挪走，接着，有人犹犹豫豫地拽了拽她的长袍。

“莉塔？”

“嗯？”她的声音听上去有点沙哑。

“你想再去看看那些蝾螈吗？”他轻轻地问。

或许她该为纽特这样生硬地转换话题而生气，但却只觉得轻松。她点点头，没敢让自己开口说话。

纽特起身时，棕色的猫头鹰飞走了。他伸出一只手拉她起来，莉塔注意到那只手因为寒冷而变得通红——他又忘戴手套了，他大概太沉溺于自己的小世界，而彻底忘记自己需要手套。她握住了那只手，最终对上他的视线。他脸上的表情难以形容，但仍向她露出一个不确定的微笑，接着又移开目光、领着她离开高塔边缘，走下石阶。

他没有放开她的手，而她紧紧地回握。

 

***

那之后他们没有再聊起各自家庭，但两人之间因为那段对话有些变化。不是大的变化，他们仍然像以往那样谈话、在一起消磨时间，但莉塔觉得不那么孤独了。她放任纽特握着她的手，用他的动物们和故事来转移注意力，渐渐地，她觉得不那么沉重了。

圣诞夜之前的日子一闪而过。莉塔晚饭后离开大礼堂之前，用一只小锡罐装满姜饼，现在她揣着满口袋走私来的姜饼漫步，无视一套吱吱嘎嘎的盔甲让她唱圣诞颂歌的企图。纽特跑去猫头鹰棚屋给家人寄圣诞礼物，因此有那么一会儿，她独占这个碗橱，而她现在并不那么介意孤独了。纽特会回来，她明天准备送他的礼物已经包好、安全起见还牢牢地锁在箱子里，而她觉得……平静。她能感到的最大限度的平静。

她在窗边蜷起来，古代魔文家庭作业摊在面前，膝头摆着一本词典，装着姜饼的锡罐摆在身边。她偶尔抬眼看一看欧忒耳佩，后者正对着架子上的小仙子挥挥爪子，无望地发出喵喵声，她嘴角抽动了一下。

她冲着自己的老鹰羽毛笔皱起鼻子，怪罪它导致自己字迹歪扭，这时，门突然打开了。

莉塔跳起来，急着找魔杖，结果打翻了墨水瓶，但她意识到那仅仅只是纽特的时候停住了。接着，她好好打量了他，扬起了眉毛。他棕红色的头发比以往还要乱，上面落着半融的雪花，长着雀斑的脸颊泛红，他正捧着用围巾裹着的、颤抖的一小团。

“莉塔，”他气喘吁吁道，完全没发现自己看上去疯疯癫癫的，“你魔咒学得非常好。”

“而你非常……湿？”

他小跑着上了台阶，没有留心她说了什么，身后留下一串乱糟糟的脚印。莉塔急忙收拾好笔记和词典，紧贴一边墙壁，这时纽特跪坐在她面前，默不作声地从他的围巾里拿出一个紫色的、毛绒绒的东西来，仿佛她天生就该知道眼前到底是怎么一回事一样。她好奇地打量着那个东西，心中仍然在狂跳。

那是只小小的、看上去气鼓鼓的鸟儿，有着卷曲的尾巴和可爱的、粉紫色的羽毛，颜色令她想起日落。它羽毛倒竖，暗色眼睛不信任地看着她，张嘴鸣叫，却没有声音。看上去真的生气了，它跳上纽特的手臂，仿佛想远离她。莉塔竭力让自己不要想太多。

“是恶婆鸟？”莉塔问，凑得近了一点。

“是的。”

她在等一个解释，但解释没有来——纽特看上去对这生物完全着了迷，它眼下正啄啄他围巾上的线头。她皱眉道：“纽特，你从哪里找来的恶婆鸟？它们不是本土的鸟类。”

有几秒钟，他没有说话，但在坚定地重新盯着地面之前， 他向她投去一瞥。她眯起眼睛：纽特只有在紧张的时候才这样。“它不舒服，你看。”他开口道，飞快地眨着眼睛，“她不适应这样的环境，恶婆鸟更喜欢干燥的地区，像是——”

“纽特。”

“潘德加斯特教授养她当宠物，但他度假去了，把她留在这里，而且我看见她的时候，我——”

莉塔目瞪口呆地看着他。“你偷了潘德加斯特的宠物？”

她不明白自己为什么还会感到意外。毕竟，这可是个会在深夜走进禁林寻找一只受伤的月痴兽的男孩，是个会当面向麦格教授指出把乌龟变成茶壶很不人道的男孩。

“她生病了！”纽特抬头看她，争辩道，“我，我在猫头鹰棚屋里找到的她。她当时正要和学校的猫头鹰打架，你看，因为它们可以彼此交流，但她却被施了沉默咒不能发声，而且我觉得她很孤独，那让她变得好斗。她伤了其中一只猫头鹰，我阻止了，然后她想攻击我。”莉塔的目光落到他的双手上，那上面满是擦伤。“就是那时候我发现她还生着病。看到她竖起来的羽毛了吗？我还能感觉到她在发抖。”

那只恶婆鸟看上去确实很难受。它不信任地瞅着周围的一切，准备一有挑衅就发起攻击。

莉塔突然非常同情它。“她到底怎么了？”

“我不知道，有沉默咒在很难判断，但我想她可能是感冒了，像帕特里克那样。我试着想打破咒语，但咒立停不管用，我又不能去图书馆，那样又要丢下她，她可能还会伤到自己。”说话的时候，他一直看着那只恶婆鸟，越说越觉得沮丧。他突然抬头，莉塔被他吓了一跳。“但你能帮忙，对吗？你读了很多魔咒学的书，彭斯教授说你是我们年级里最好的学生。”他说这话并没有夸奖的意思——对他来说，这些不过是显而易见的事实，同样的，他也没注意到她脸颊微微有点发热。

她想立刻就答应，她当然会帮忙的，但有什么东西阻止了她。她曾读到过关于恶婆鸟的知识——家里的图书馆里有许多关于魔法动物的书，自从她学会阅读开始，这些书就成了她的睡前读物。她知道有关这些动物的一切——好的坏的都知道。

“你确定要打破沉默咒吗？”她谨慎地问，“恶婆鸟很危险，我曾读到过，它们的叫声……”她停下了，立刻想收回自己的话。纽特照顾那动物，顺平它的羽毛，他没看莉塔，但其中的不赞许不言自明。她叹了口气：“纽特，我只是——”

“是的，恶婆鸟的歌声对人的大脑有损害。”纽特硬邦邦地说，飞快地眨着眼，“但这并不意味着它们很危险。没人有权力用一个咒语就夺走它们的声音。那残忍又自私，我绝不会袖手旁观。”

“我知道。”她柔声说，“我也同意你。这不公平——但我，我很抱歉，那样说很愚蠢。我只是……我只是不想让你受伤。拜托。”他总是很关心那些生物的安危，因而忽略自己的。那也是为什么他让人喜爱，而且不是那样的话，他也就不是纽特了。她只是希望他能更小心一些。“不过我会尽力帮忙。”

他的视线又对上她了，但他什么也没说，只是轻柔地哄恶婆鸟跳上他摊开的手掌，然后将它递给莉塔。她足够了解他，明白自己已经获得原谅。

她小心地接过鸟儿。它并不特别高兴换地方——相比纽特，她一定是个糟糕的同伴——但它也没攻击她。它警惕地打量着她，那双深色眼睛和她自己的并没有多少不同。她冲它短促地笑了笑，它眨眨眼，接着迅速抖抖羽毛上的雨水，溅了她一身水珠。几片羽毛垂了下来。

纽特轻轻笑出声，她半真半假地瞪了他一眼，抽出魔杖，准备解咒。

彻底解开沉默咒语花去她将近一个小时。这要求技巧，那多重咒语精巧地缠叠在一起，但她一个个解开。纽特耐心地坐在她身边，她能听见他在刮擦什么东西的声音，但她的注意力始终集中在恶婆鸟身上。

终于，她破除了最后一道咒语。

恶婆鸟第一声欢快——尽管粗哑——的鸣叫立刻让她的脑袋剧痛起来，但纽特看上去并不受影响，他从她手中接过鸟儿，对它嘘了嘘。

“你能再等一等吗？”纽特和善地说，“我知道你想唱歌，但你的声音还有点不对劲，我们也不想让你伤到，对不对？”

让莉塔惊讶的是，恶婆鸟真的听了他的话。

最困难的部分或许已经结束，但接下来还有很多事要做。纽特让她去煮点药（Calore potion）给鸟儿润喉，因此她忙着收集原料，架起小坩锅。等基础混合物沸腾的时候，她又坐到了窗边。纽特仍在背对着她忙些什么，挡住了视线。她正努力抵挡自己窥探的冲动，这时，恶婆鸟跳向她，栖在她的肩膀上，仅仅发出一声柔和的啁啾。她没问等恶婆鸟完全恢复、不再适合当宠物时该怎么办，不过心中暗自怀疑潘德加斯特教授恐怕不会再看到它了。一想到这里，她心中涌起一阵报复的愉悦。

“据说恶婆鸟的歌声很美妙。”她想起书上的记载。它们性喜大规模群居，因为这样彼此之间便可倾听、模仿、和声，从而创造出交流用的美妙音乐。人类并不适合聆听这声音，但这并没有阻止巫师们尝试驯化它们。恶婆鸟被卖掉时，它的声音会被一连串的沉默咒夺走，以免那高亢的啭鸣让主人发疯。它们是供观赏而非倾听的宠物。为了让那美丽外表被人赏玩，而被永远噤声。

不允许歌唱的鸣禽……她不由自主地感同身受。她也不被允许歌唱，不是吗？因为没人愿意想起她，她在家默不作声，而在学校就更是如此，每一句说出口的话都是日后嘲笑或对付她的武器。没人想听她的声音，就像莱斯特兰奇家过去的所有女人一样。她和那个生物并无不同。她轻柔地抚摸着它的羽毛，它则对她的手指报以无攻击性的轻啄。

“莉塔？”她转向纽特。她一直很喜欢他念她名字的方式：小心翼翼，满怀真诚，就好像那名字很重要，所以他每一回都想要把它念对。对其他所有人来说，她都是“莱斯特兰奇”，但对他不是。

“嗯，纽特？”

“我能……？”他躲躲闪闪不肯看她的眼睛，手中摆弄着什么昏黄灯光下看不清的东西。那一定就是他在刚才的半小时里忙着刮擦的东西了。 “我能送你个礼物吗？”

处于不明的缘由，她心跳漏了一拍。“明天才是圣诞节。”她疑惑地说。

“我知道。”他回答，终于好好看着她了，“但这不是那种礼物。我能吗？”

她可不知道礼物还分类别，而且也没想到他会给她送礼物。她从来从任何人那里期待过得到什么礼物。

她无声地点点头。纽特短促又明亮地冲她笑了笑，向她伸出手。他掌心躺着一根美丽的粉紫色羽毛，尖端被削尖，可当作羽毛笔。她困惑地看着它。

“玛德琳.麦克拉根三周前折断你的孔雀羽毛笔。”纽特唐突地说，仿佛压抑了很久，话语突然像瀑布一样涌出来，“而你现在用老鹰羽毛笔，但我知道你不喜欢它们，因为太大了。但恶婆鸟的羽毛非常窄，你看，所以这支羽毛笔更适合你手的大小。它们还特别结实，没有人能打坏它，你可以用得更久。”为了演示，他扳了扳它，“而且我知道你一定喜欢紫色，因为你经常穿——你的围巾都是深浅不同的紫色。所以我……我觉得你也许会喜欢它。”

他睁大眼睛，等待她的反应。

她不知道该说什么了。

她看看羽毛笔，又看看她，心脏在狂跳。她呼出一口气，试图理清思绪，想要弄明白纽特的新一面，她以前还不知道他有这一面存在。有史以来第一次，她觉得自己第一次真正看明白了他。

纽特活得仿佛神游天外。除非牵扯到他的动物们，他随心行动、心不在焉、无知无觉。他生活在自己的小世界里，经常忘记周围还有人存在，对他们的困境也无知无觉。

但他善于观察。她此前从未意识到他有多擅长这一点。她从未抱怨过老鹰羽毛笔，也没说过自己最喜欢什么颜色，纽特也从来不问，但他注意到了，他像读一本打开的书那样了解她，以他小心又无私的方式去解决其中一个小问题。

他还注意到什么了？他还想解决什么？她思忖道，就在这时，所有的碎片都落到了该在的位置上。

“你为什么留下来？”过去一周里，她肯定问了他这个问题不下十来次，而他从来没给过一个合适的答案。因为他不需要，真的不。他不需要大声说出来，因为在这里的每时每刻都是不同形式的答案：陪伴她，在那日天文塔上握住她的手，带她离开那些黑暗的想法，领着她去一个又一个地方好让她分心……就像注意到老鹰羽毛笔一样，他也注意到她的孤独，而即使没人要求，他也尽全力去修复这两个麻烦。

梅林啊，纽特当然敏锐，但她从没想过他可能会因为她留在霍格沃茨。但他确实留下来了，不是吗？

有一部分的她对此感到抗拒。她不需要人照顾，她不想要人照顾，她又不是断了一条腿、可以轻易修复的渡鸦雏鸟。她不想要纽特去修补她——或者她认为她不想。但另一方面……过去几天是很长时间以来她最快乐的日子，而她对此心怀感激。哪怕只有一次，对某人来说很重要，那是多让人觉得宽慰的一件事啊。

“纽特。”她轻轻地说。尽管竭力忍住眼泪，但她的声音并没有颤抖。“你不是因为蒲绒绒或者其他生物留在霍格沃茨的，对吗？因为你知道我会照顾好它们。”

但纽特不在的话，那就没有人来照看她了。而他不想那样。

他的手垂下来，但并没有放开羽毛笔。她从他眼中看见了那同样强烈的温柔，他以看着那只恶婆鸟的目光看着她：就像他只想帮助那样。他点了点头。

“我知道你不喜欢一个人。”他柔声说，“而且我知道你不喜欢我知道那一点，但我知道，我不想让你觉得那样。孤独，我是说。你不该忍受——没有人应该。”

她第一反应是移开目光，好冷静下来，保护自己，因为这太恐怖了。但她没有再架起高墙——这是他应得的，而且她深深地、毫不怀疑地确信，纽特绝不会伤害或嘲讽脆弱的人。于是她伸手拿着羽毛笔，与他手指交握。这次他的手更温暖，她能感觉到他手掌上的那些老茧。

“谢谢你。”这是她能低声说出的全部了，因为她一直不擅长表达感受。

但他似乎明白了，露出一个羞怯的微笑。“你也跟我在一起，莉塔，那么多次。即使没有必要，你也在帮我。”他低头看了看他们交叠的手，眨眨眼睛，“我很抱歉。我知道我该感谢你更多。我……”他蓝绿色的眼睛又对上她的了。“你真的很善良，莉塔，我觉得你该知道。”

她想反驳他。纽特是那个善良的人。善良对他来说如此自然，他天性如此——他不需要花时间思考他人是否值得他的善良。只是因为这是正确的事，他就会毫不犹豫地给出它。莉塔希望自己能够更像他那样，但她太冷酷、疲倦和破碎了。

她有她的问题，纽特有纽特的古怪之处，梅林在上，他们真是一对怪人。除了彼此，哪里也不合适。

而那就足够了。

于是她握了握他的手，接着又放开。他们之间仿佛又有什么改变了，就好像向着新的方向踏出了第一步。她不知道他们究竟会前往何处，但这感觉完美、不可动摇的正确。仿佛有小小的重担从她肩上被卸下，仿佛在阴沉天空下生活太久，终于见到道道阳光。

恶婆鸟唱出一个高亢、清晰的音符，他们抖了抖，抬头看去。它正在架子最顶端观察着他们，而且不太喜欢被遗忘整整五分钟。

“等潘德加斯特发现他宠物不见了，你打算怎么办？”莉塔问，“他会怀疑是你捣鬼，你知道的。”他们的教授向来不怎么喜欢纽特——他认为那个赫奇帕奇比起他的科目更在乎动物是对他个人的冒犯。

纽特看上去有点疑惑，就好像他从没想过救助这只恶婆鸟还能有什么坏结果似的。他像只猫头鹰似的冲她眨眨眼。“我们就船到桥头自然直嘛。现在没什么好担心的。”

她喜欢那个“我们”。纽特和莉塔。莉塔和纽特。

“你会让我们因为绑架小孩（kidnapping）被赶出去的。”她斥责道，“因为绑架恶婆鸟（fawoopernapping）。”

那让他大笑起来，这次是真诚的大笑：他整张脸亮起来，眼睛周围微微皱起，脑袋往后仰的时候不慎后背着地摔倒。他的表情立刻僵住，但接着轮到莉塔大笑了，纽特震惊地看了她几秒之后又重新加入，直到两个人像一对淘气的孩子那样傻笑，后背以最美妙的方式作痛。恶婆鸟看着他们，轻轻啁啾几声，仿佛也想加入一样。

这个奇怪的男孩，和他奇妙的生物，还有他那宽广的心。莉塔很高兴有他在。

大大地咧着嘴，莉塔将恶婆鸟羽毛笔别在耳后，开始熬起了魔药，那些笑声仿佛仍在她胸中咕嘟起泡。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者注：  
> 1\. Euterpe 欧忒耳佩，名字典出缪斯女神的九个女儿之一，音乐、歌唱与舞蹈之神。  
> 2\. 原文 Calore Potion，没能找到对应中文，欢迎指出。
> 
> 作者尾注：  
> 写这篇真的是挑战（全新的，复杂的角色，新的方式……）但我很高兴自己设法写完了！  
> 请让我知道你感想如何，还有非常感谢你的阅读！


End file.
